Unadulterated
by starcompass
Summary: Parallel Universe :) Darien Collins is rich, successful, talented, attractive and lonely. Women want to bed him. He wants someone to wake up with, not sleep with. He finds that in Serena Willis, a talented artist, but complications arise. Rated PG13 for l
1. Unfounded (revised)

UNADULTERATED  
Chapter 1: Unfounded  
by aircompass  
  
I will not write without R&R :) Pleeeeeease tell me what  
you think :)   
  
DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything, i just wrote this story :)  
Basically, SailorMoon and it's characters don't belong to me.  
THIS IS A PARALLEL UNIVERSE FIC :)  
  
He attacked the keyboard furiously, like a madman. His eyes blazed and  
his fingers danced across the keys as he finished the first draft of his  
newest script.   
  
"Done." he proclaimed with finality, and pulled away from the screen. It  
was 2 am. Sighing, he ran a hand through his already tousled black  
hair and rubbed his nose lightly. Rereading the finished draft, Darien  
Collins smiled in satisfaction.  
Sighing, he set aside his glasses. Peace was good.  
He rarely had such perfect moment. He had a pandemonium of voices  
constantly haunting him, inside and out. He was Darien Collins after all.  
The catch of the century, media had proclaimed.  
  
He'd written his first award-winning screenplay at nineteen for a class  
in college. He dug it up when he was twenty-one for lack of ideas when  
he was working for a movie studio. The movie studio drank it up, made  
a movie, and he won an award for the script. He received large amounts  
of money to write and write. So he did, and the movie they made won  
an award. After that, Darien told the studio he was burnt-out and wanted  
to leave. They gave him a vacation and another large deposit to his  
bank account. At twenty-three, he teamed up with his best friend Andrew  
Jennings and began their own production company. Now he was  
twenty-six, successful, rich and...women wanted him.  
  
Women ran after him because of what he was. Like cows to a new   
pasture, he thought in disgust. Amy, his cousin who he considered a  
sister, had creatively summed it up for him.   
"They see you as this huge present for womankind, without a name  
on the tag. They want to have you for themselves, and why not? No  
one has unwrapped you yet. They want to unwrap you, Dare, to let their  
fingers run through your silky, ebony hair and gaze into your stormy  
grey-blue eyes, spend all your money...maybe make them famous."  
Darien remembered being so frustrated by this that he refused to   
venture out into the nightlife on his birthday that year.  
  
And so he sat, a morose, brooding figure on the couch. And he just   
could not understand what had brought him to this moment. In a room.  
ALONE. Damn it, he cursed inwardly. Darien sighed and went up to  
get ready for bed. He wanted someone to actually be there, waiting  
for him to turn in and rest. Not a woman to sleep with. That wasn't his   
problem. After all, he could always go to the seedy side of town and pay   
for sex. Maybe take the women who threw themselves at him up on their   
offers. But it wasn't that.  
He wanted to be loved.  
  
  
  
The slim girl danced across the floor. Her shadows licked the wooden   
floor, her reflection gracefully skimming across the mirrors like water.   
Serena Willis smiled proudly as she painted the last of the wood. Finally,   
she signed her name at the corner of the mirror, placed just so that it   
looked as if it belonged there. Her eyes sparkled with joy as she looked   
over the painting rapturously.  
  
"Done." she whispered, not wanting to disturb her students as they  
worked. Serena looked around the art studio, happy to see the awkward  
teenagers sketching eagerly, but the sadness of the moment overtaking   
her. It was always like this after painting. Her heart would be heavy with   
grief and a weariness broke over he like a wave. Serena had grown to   
mask this odd pain from most everyone except those who had known her   
the longest.   
  
Serena Kristin Willis had been born an artist. Now twenty-three, she'd   
been teaching art/art history at a private all-girls school for two years. Also   
the school's drama department's art director, and she gave art classes to   
children at the children's museum, saturday mornings. Though not tortured,   
she had a passion to make the world beautiful, and she was successful at   
that in her own right. She even looked the part.  
  
The bell rang rudely through the studio. The class groaned.   
"All right girls, before you complain..." she said smiling. "Take your  
sketchpads home with you and finish the four designs. Next time we meet,  
bring them and we'll talk about what you're going to do with them."   
Chatter filled the room, as the girls expressed their thanks and filed out.  
Serena said her welcomes and began to put her things together.  
"You've outdone yourself again, Rena." a voice said warmly behind her.   
She turned around, a soft smile on her lips.   
  
"Thanks Mina." she said. Mina was actually Carmina Jennings, Serena's   
roommate. They'd met each other once, and had never left each other's   
side since. Their nicknames Rena and Mina were childhood gifts, and  
it had stuck since then. Sisters at heart and first cousins by blood, they had a   
solid girlish friendship that had been through hell and high water. This   
friendship included two others, but you will meet them later. They'd made   
plans to meet for dinner and a movie.  
  
They drove back to their warm studio apartment, 10 minutes away from the  
school, Mina singing to Green Day and Serena staring out the window.   
Mina was an actress/model, her resume filled with commercials, ads and  
small supporting parts. When they were younger, strangers mistook them to  
be twins. For cousins, they had astonishingly similar features. Mina's long  
hair was a pale, pale blonde, like corn in the fields. Her pale blue eyes were  
the color of a summer morning. Her features were more defined, sharper  
than Serena's, causing her to be immediately noticable. She also possessed  
truly dangerous curves and natural slightly tan skin. Mina's all-over mystique   
shrouded by her romantic, dramatic nature caught attention quickly, leading   
her into an endless string of boyfriends. In truth, Mina said, she was only looking   
for that MAN. When she found him, Mina proclaimed it would all stop.  
  
Serena's physical appearance was a softer version of Mina. Mina tended to  
look saucier, and Serena tended to be overshadowed. Not that she had ever  
minded much. She was really very comfortable with herself and only cared  
that she was happy. As Mina worked out twice a week, Serena merely joined  
in the morning runs. They watched what they ate, but ate what they liked.   
Serena's hair was a warm golden blonde, with natural sun kissed platinum   
blondish-streaks. It was an odd color, but for the artist that she was, it worked.   
Her large eyes were a soft cerulean, darker than Mina's sky blue. She was fair  
skinned, a creamy pale color, never really tanning, just reddening a little. A light   
sprinkle of freckles dusted the bridge of her nose. Mina tended to look  
smooth,cool and graceful. Serena looked sweet, and was more relaxed.   
  
She had complained teasingly to Mina once. Serena was about an inch shorter,   
and Mina had larger breasts. Because of her pale skin, little hands and small  
bones, she appeared...delicate. Mina had laughed good naturedly and they had  
leaned in for a hug. Mina had seen through her light tones, at the time, Serena  
had been feeling lonely.  
"A hug won't solve this frustration, Mina." Serena had joked.   
"I love you too, girl!!!" Mina had said warmly. "Because you're you."  
Serena had never forgotten that moment. It was a constant reassurance when  
she felt down and it was a spurt of beauty. Serena always kept those close to her   
heart. It was terribly important for her to have it there.  
  
Parking the car, the two girls slipped out and headed up to their apartment.  
  
END Chapter 1 :) 


	2. Consumed, not tortured (revised)

UNADULTERATED  
Chapter 2: Consumed, not Tortured  
by aircompass  
  
EarthCItty asked me if I was using manga or anime appearances. In  
truth, I was just going as they story flowed...I don't really know :) I was  
kinda thinking of doing a combo, wherever the people fit, y'know? :)  
Pleeeeeeease R&R :)  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own SailorMoon. I just wrote this story :)  
  
"If she doesn't come out in two shakes, her pretty little tush will be so   
bruised her grandchildren will carry the marks." Reissa Foster muttered   
under her breath. Her violet eyes flashed dangerously and she   
impatiently tossed her raven hair away from her face.  
Serena patted her arm reassuringly, as they waited in front of the TV.  
Mina was still in her room, primping for dinner and a movie. Rei had   
always been a bit impatient. Serena and Mina met her in middle school.  
They'd been waiting at the lunchline, Rei throughly amusing them with  
graphic descriptions of the disgusting lunch food. Since then, their   
friendship had bloomed and Rei now worked in advertising, happily  
involved with the only man who wasn't afraid to come near her.   
  
"All right, I'm ready!!!" Mina said, flitting into the room dressed to kill in  
a short red plaid dress, white mules and a white cardigan. Serena raised   
her eyebrows and gave herself a once-over. In her true laid back style, she   
dressed much like a teenager. She wore a navy blue tank and loose fit kahki   
cargo capris. An inch of skin peeked out from underneath the tank. She   
hadn't wanted to bother with her hair so she'd jammed her trusty fisherman's   
hat over it. She gripped a denim jacket in her fingers, rarely ever going   
anywhere without a jacket. Rei wore faded denims and a violet tank.   
Rei shook her head.   
"Okay we said dinner and a movie, not a picnic at noon in the park." she said  
flatly. Mina laughed lightly and brushed out of the apartment.  
"One must always look one's best!!!" she called out from the hallway. Rei   
groaned and Serena shook her head as she locked the door and took the   
keys.  
  
"All right Mina, you're not IN the movie yet." Charlita Kingsley, otherwise   
known as Lita said as the three girls made their entrance to the restaurant.   
Lita was another friend since middle school. She'd been called a bully, but  
she'd actually only been struggling to fit in. Now, she was the owner of the  
very restaurant they were entering. She'd always been a marvelous cook.   
Lita was the tallest of the four, with green eyes and wavy auburn hair,   
although in the light she had pinkish tints. Rei snickered at Lita's comment.   
Mina shrugged.  
"Sorry Leets, you know I always go to the extremes."  
"Yeah, well..."  
  
  
"It's fantastic, Dare." Greg Lerner, Amy's art dealer boyfriend said as he   
dropped his copy on the coffee table. Amy nodded in agreement. Darien  
looked at Andrew expectantly.  
"Red light, green light, Drew?" Andrew shook his head.  
"You, my friend, never cease to amaze me. This is going straight to the  
studio tomorrow. And I, the casting director, as stated in the contract  
already have your girl." Drew said, grinning.  
"Rica?" Darien asked, puzzled. Rica, was Drew's girlfriend. She was a   
makeup artist, who'd given up on acting not too long ago. Somehow, he   
hadn't seen her in the part. "I'm not too..."  
"No, no, no. You, Dare, are far too intense." Andrew grinned. "I was talking   
about my sister." Darien's mind clouded quickly.  
"Your sister?"  
  
"Carmina Jennings!!! What did you do to him?" Lita demanded across the  
table. Mina smiled mysteriously and winked.  
"I mailed the studio's model egroup using an anonymous web-based email  
address and told everyone he suffered from sacofricosis(1) and   
agalmatophilia(2)." The table burst into hysterical laughter.   
Mina grinned proudly. "But," she added. "We shouldn't be talking about my  
breakup with some horny bast*rd who I don't give a rap about. I personally want   
to hear about someone's little misadventure concerning bedroom activity...  
hmm? How about it Leets?" Lita flushed. A fleeting smile tugged at Serena's lips  
and she stopped playing with the remaining pasta on her plate.  
"I've decided to go for it." Lita mumbled.  
"Go for what?" Rei said through a mouthful of chicken.  
"To do the nasty with special effects(3). With Ken. Tonight." Lita looked sheepish.   
"All Riiiiiiight, Lita's going to get some!!!" Rei cheered excitedly, trying to keep her   
voice to a minimum.   
"She already gets some every night." Serena said softly, unable to resist the   
opportunity.  
"But of course, this is the first time there's SOMEthing to celebrate...after all,   
it's his birthday...what better way to celebrate than to ride a rocket?!?!" Rei joked  
as Mina broke out into uncontrollable laughs. Serena gave a sad half-smile of   
satisfaction, and her big blue eyes clouded over slightly.  
  
Lita shook her head, both in worry and in jest. Serena had just finished a painting.  
That much, she was certain. She was preoccupied, and completely distracted.  
Lita had always wondered what it was that left Serena to herself. At one point or   
another, they had all seen it. The flash of sorrow that came over her when she   
talked about her art. They would all listen, but somehow, Serena had never been   
satisfied with just that. Lita knew for a fact that after finishing a painting, Serena's   
eyes would fill up with tears and she would be quiet and distracted for the evening  
much like she was now. Those nights, she got little or no sleep and sometimes,   
Mina said Serena would cry.  
Lita looked at her friend sadly. She was beautiful, and had so much love to give.  
But Serena preferred to give that love to her art, maybe because it was the only  
way she knew how to express it in exactly the right way.   
People assumed things about who she was and what she was trying to say.   
Serena didn't want to be misunderstood. This was why she never worked up the  
courage to give her art to galleries. That's why she was lonely.  
Rei, Mina, Lita and Serena's family knew for certain that there was a quality, a  
charm Serena held that kept her from the rest. Serena was assured of their love,  
and they were assured of hers...but the artist in Serena brought her to that point  
of being alone in her own existence.   
The artist was not tortured. She was consumed.  
  
  
  
Darien and Andrew sat on Darien's couch, heatedly discussing the newest  
developments to their latest movie venture.   
"I really think Mina would be fantastic for this part." Andrew said, shaking his  
head as if trying to clear it. Darien's hand dropped the script he held and moved  
to cup his cheek.  
"Well, it's worth a try..." he began. Drew smiled.  
"Okay, how about I call her in to the studio for an audition and screen tests...  
I can give her the news now...I'll call Serena's cell." Darien shrugged.  
"Serena's cell? Why not Mina's?"  
"Mina dropped hers last week. It's at the fixing place..."  
"You know, in the nine years I have been friends with you, I've met your parents,  
Mina, Serena's parents, even Amy has met Mina...but I have never even seen  
Serena..." he said thoughtfully.  
"That's because you always just miss her...it's odd really...wait, hold on,  
phone's ringing..."   
  
  
"Andrew." Serena stated.  
"Sere! Hey Sweetie!!! How's my paint-spattered princess?" Andrew grinned   
over the line, intentionally using the silly childhood nicknames.  
"Hi..."  
"Finished a new painting? Wait, don't answer that..." Serena's lips came up  
slightly into one of her half-smiles.   
"What do you want, Ant?" Andrew smiled. At least she was playing the name   
game. It gave him enough comfort to pursue the object of his call.  
"Is my sister the Queen Drama around?"  
  
END Chapter 2 :)  
DEFINITION OF TERMS (Thank you, research papers :D)  
1 - Sacofricosis is a sexual fetish by which you cut holes in your pants pocket  
to facilitate masturbation in public   
2 - Agalmatophilia is arousal from statues or mannequins  
3 - the nasty with special effects. Lita's got some very interesting stuff planned  
for Ken in the bedroom...a little tonsil hockey and other indoor sports :) 


	3. The Audition (revised/added)

UNADULTERATED  
Chapter 3: The Audition  
by aircompass  
  
Will they finally meet? Hmmm....  
DISCLAIMER: DAMN, Mamo-chan is HOT. It would be sooooo  
nice to own him...but I don't, dammit. :) I don't own SailorMoon...  
I just wrote this story...  
  
Once, they'd been watching American Beauty. At one point of the film, the  
young perverted neighbor boy(as Mina liked to call him) had been staring  
straight into the screen. His eyes were vacant, fully absorbed in what he  
was watching. Rei, Lita and Mina recognized the look as one Serena wore  
after putting the final touches on a peice she'd been working on. Turning to  
face their friend, the three girls realized that she had withdrawn into her  
own world again.  
"Sometimes..." the boy had said, "There is so much beauty in the world..."  
And Serena began to cry.  
  
  
  
Tears trickled down her pale cheeks. She shivered and gripped her knees  
tightly, as if she wanted to protect herself from...something she didn't know.  
Her trembling fingers reached out to touch a mystery that no one else could  
see.  
"You were always so wonderful," she whispered softly, alone in the dark  
room. "I could never touch you, or speak to you...but you could never be  
anything but undescribable. Who are you to be made of such stuff?"  
Nothing answered her. Moments passed by and a draft swept by causing   
her to hug her knees even tighter, but lift her face. A smile broke upon her   
lips, and a laugh broke from her throat. She could not stop. Her tears ran   
freely from her eyes and she helplessly lifted a finger to point at something   
only she ever saw.  
"Who am I," she chuckled, "to put you on a pedestal like this?"  
  
"Aaaaaaannnnnd CUT." Darien said thoughtfully drumming his fingers   
on the script he had place on his lap. "That was EXCELLENT, Mina." He  
said, a smile cracking his sober expression. Andrew smiled at his  
sister warmly and took her in a bear hug. Mina squirmed in his embrace.  
  
"I don't need to thank you, Ant." she said grinning. "Besides, you're messing  
up my hair..." Andrew laughed and pulled away.   
"Hot date?" he asked. Mina ignored him and went to Darien and pecking  
him on the cheek.  
"You are TOO kind, darling. A woman not myself would be very happy with  
you." she teased. Darien laughed.  
"I could say the same for you."  
"I have my ways." Mina shrugged. "Well, I gotta run, I have to pick Rena up  
in..." her watch read 4:15. "Fifteen minutes. Tata, darlings..." She said,   
sweeping out the door. Andrew poked his head out.  
  
"Dinner tonight!!! Bring the paint princess!!!" Mina's laughed resonated   
through the hallway.  
"Will do!!!" Andrew smiled and turned back to face his partner.  
"Do we have a date, Dare?" Darien crossed his legs and tucked his hand  
underneath his chin.  
"I don't know sweetheart, my prom dress is at the cleaners!!!" Andrew   
laughed and chucked a crumpled peice of paper at him.  
"Just be ready by eight, and bring Amy and Greg, homecoming queen." he   
started. "Or is it Closet Queen?" Darien threw the paper back.  
  
  
  
"Are you up to dinner?" Mina said, as she drove herself and Rena back to  
the apartment they shared. It was 5:30, Mina had just picked her up from  
school where she'd just spent 9 exhausting hours. Serena stared at Mina   
a tad blankly.  
"Dinner out, where I'm not paying or Dinner in, where we heat some TV  
dinners? I'm not cooking. NOT TONIGHT." she grumbled. Mina giggled.  
  
"You should be glad to know that we're being treated to dinner tonight.  
The pest is paying." Serena turned to Mina, an eyebrow raised.  
"Why would he pay?" she said, curiosity sparking in her eyes.  
"Because I'm going to do a major movie with his company. Darien  
wrote the script. It's not entirely sure yet but..."  
"OH MY LORD!!!! Why didn't you say anything?!?!?! That's fantastic!!!"  
Serena's eyes shone. Mina laughed. "That was why he called my   
phone last friday, wasn't it? WHY DID YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE  
THAT FROM ME!!!" she shrieked.  
"I wasn't going to say anything till I was absolutely sure. Now we've  
got a free night out..." Mina giggled. Serena shook her head.   
"You...you...you secret keeper!!!" she hmphed, pretending to be   
disgruntled. Mina smacked her playfully.  
  
  
  
Darien and Andrew had gone straight to the restaurant after work. Both  
wore their suits without ties, Darien in grey and Andrew in blue. Amy   
and Greg had called and were on their way, the blondes were too.   
Darien looked over at his best friend and commented drolly,  
"So I'm finally going to meet this Serena?" Andrew nodded as he   
chewed thoughtfully on a bread stick.  
"It's about time..." he said shrugging in a way that always reminded   
Darien of Mina. "That's them now..." Andrew said, standing up from his  
seat to wave them over. Darien stood to do the same and nearly choked.  
  
The girl behind Mina was dressed in black sweeping clothes, a nose  
ring, ghost white powder and black lipstick positively crushed him. Darien   
gulped down the remaining water in his glass. As much as he'd hated to   
admit it to himself, he'd been strangely attracted to the idea of Andrew's   
cousin. It had been nearly a decade now that they'd been friends and in   
those nine years, he'd merely heard of Serena. She was a ghost of a   
woman. She intrigued him and triggered a small...crush in him that had  
been alive since he'd heard of Andrew's stories about her.   
Now Darien was not the type to judge a person quickly by appearance, but  
Goths? They had traumatized him in High School, and since then Darien  
had not been the same since.  
And if this was Serena...  
Mina approached the table and sat down beside Andrew. Giving her brother   
an affectionate nudge on the shoulder, she smiled at Darien warmly.   
"Serena's in the bathroom. She drove on the way here and needed to take  
a wizz mid-journey here."   
Darien inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. At the very least...  
A soft giggle sounded from behind him.  
  
"Whew, I thought I wouldn't make it. THAT was relieving."   
  
END :) 


	4. Dinner at Eight

UNADULTERATED  
Chapter 4: Dinner at Eight  
by aircompass  
  
WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE A PRE-READER? WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO  
PRE-READ YOUR STORIES(oh let me, please?)? :)  
mail me at aircompass@hotmail.com!! :)   
YOU MUST R&R :)  
  
AN: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for screwing up the chapters, I intended  
to revise them because I realized the abruptness of Serena's personality  
and that's not what I wanted to show :) Okay, as of this chapter, everything  
is now in its proper position, I have revised chapters 1 - 3.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING.  
  
He turned slowly to face the speaking person. A wisp of a girl stood before   
him, clothed in a strappy satin pale pink dress that fell to her knees. The   
skirt fell about her legs in three layers, the filmy last layer sprinkled with   
small white flowers and pale green leaves. Darien was entranced. Her soft   
blue eyes sparkled shamelessly in amusement, but he found himself   
wondering why those sparkles seemed to come from a far sadder source.   
There was a sorrowful aura around her, and Darien was determined to fix   
that. Gracefully, almost shyly, she extended her hand towards him.  
"It's about time we met, Darien. I'm Serena." A smile broke over her lips, as  
the he felt his mouth crack its own grin. Eagerly, he grasped her hand in his   
own.  
  
So this is Darien, she thought.  
His hands were warm, and they caused her to wonder what it would feel   
like to have his arms surround her. Not that she was fantasizing or anything,   
of course. Darien just happened to be...undeniably attractive.  
"It's about time." He agreed, a welcome smile pulling up his lips. She   
nodded, all thoughts concerning the dinner disappearing briefly. Serena   
found herself with an unbelievable urge to create something beautiful. Darien   
looked encouraging, his very eyes contained depth and many beautiful   
possibilities. She nodded mutely, and took the seat Andrew had pointed out   
to her, which was between him and Darien.  
  
The thick silver-gold mane brushed her back ever so slightly as she drank  
her iced tea. Darien found himself shifting to catch a glimpse and admire  
her through the course of the dinner.   
Pretty. That was the word for her. Not that she wasn't beautiful, but Darien  
felt that pretty was more appropriate a word. Beautiful was far too general,  
Serena's looks were different. There was no malice in her physical aspects,  
her face held a certain degree of sweetness and girlishness that Mina's  
looks did not possess. Softness and fuzzy edges. Pretty.  
He started, when she laughed at a joke Amy had just shared then shivered,  
her small shoulders shuddering. Darien felt an overwhelming   
protectiveness surge through him. He removed his jacket and draped them   
over her shoulders.   
Serena looked up at him gratefully.  
"Thank you..." she said quietly. "I'd forgotten my cardigan in the car."  
  
He shook his head, a gentleness occupying his eyes.  
"Better you have it than I do, I don't really need it." He reassured her.  
Mina watched them with interest and nudged Amy, who was beside her   
slightly. They'd been observing the two all evening, and were delighted to  
find that Darien's hard-worn affection was showered over Serena lavishly.   
The two had exchanged snatches of conversation, and both girls were   
glad to see it happening.  
It saddened Amy to watch Darien hunger for affection the way he did. Darien  
had friends, but she knew he wanted that love, that affection reserved for  
him alone. He never had that at home.  
Amy remembered Darien telling her that he and his father John, had come to   
live with her father(his uncle) Samuel a year before her mother gave birth to   
her. His mother, Tricia had left them, and Amy's own mother had died in   
childbirth.   
They lived a lavish lifestyle, with absolutely everything money could buy. But  
money talks, and it tells you horrid things to make you want more of it. John  
and Samuel listened religiously.  
It pained both fathers to be around their children, Darien's eyes were Tricia's  
and Amy looked so much like her mother it was as if she'd been cloned.  
Neither father wanted to remember what they'd lost.  
Amy sighed inwardly. She had Darien's love, and he had always looked after   
her, but he had no one to look after him. He knew she loved him, but Darien  
needed someone older to guide him. Neither of their fathers understood that  
and by the time Darien was twenty, both were dead.  
Now that she was engaged to Greg, Darien would be even more alone than  
he was when he began his life. But Serena offered promise, Amy thought.   
Promise of good things to come, and a friendship. Amy and Serena smiled   
at each other. Indeed.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow, Rena?" Amy said while enveloping Serena in a  
friendly hug. She nodded against the other girl's blue-black locks. Pulling  
away, Amy gave a quick wave as she settled herself into Greg's car.  
The young couple moved forward, causing Amy to glance back at the   
remains of their dinner party.   
"Darien certainly enjoyed this dinner." Greg commented, a chuckle pouring  
forth from his chest. Amy giggled.  
"That's great. Mina and I thought he was." she began. "Mina has actually  
been itching to get Serena together with someone. She says its odd how  
she forgot about Dare, and she's pleased Andrew had us all come together."  
Greg nodded thoughtfully.  
"I've never seen him so open to someone he's unfamiliar with." He waited  
patiently for the light to turn green. "Serena just caused him to crack, I  
guess. She's wonderful, I agree with him there."  
"Serena's fantastic, I want to meet her for lunch and get to know her a bit.  
I have a feeling we'll be friends...oh hey, and do you know she's an artist?"  
Amy asked, turning to face Greg. Greg raised his eyebrow slightly in  
response. "Mina says she's absolutely amazing."  
"Darien thinks so." Greg shot back shrewdly.  
  
  
  
Mina watched Serena thoughtfully as the girl gazed out the car window  
blankly. She knew that wistful look she had on her face. Rena had a serious  
boyfriend 3 years ago, named Seiya. They'd been together 4 years, but he  
refused to see Serena's point of view.  
Seiya had impassioned Serena, lighting a flame within her budding sexuality  
she hadn't been aware of. She'd given him her virginity two years into the   
relationship, and as wonderful their relationship had been, Seiya would   
never be able to compromise with her beliefs.  
They broke each other's hearts, and had not had contact with each other in the  
past three years since they broke up. He had been Serena's first love. Now,  
Mina was certain that love had found her elusive cousin once more.  
"You like him." she whispered, playfully pinching Serena's exposed arm. Her  
cousin's eyes flickering with slight confusion.  
"I cannot believe you, Mina."   
"YOU DO! Amy and I were watching the two of you the WHOOOOLE meal."  
"Then you're a bad influence on poor Amy." Serena shook her head, a rueful  
smile hovering about her lips. Her words were earnest, truthful and serious  
as she answered Mina's question. "He's one of the good ones I haven't met in   
a long time, Mina. If I do like him, let me be. But since I only just met him, I can't   
be certain of that can I?"  
"Whatever you say, Rena."  
  
END :)  
What's Darien going to do? WHAT COMPLICATIONS?!?!?!  
WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO GET TOGETHER AND I START  
SPEWING LITTLE SOLILOQUYS AND INTIMACIES?   
You want to know the truth? :) Hehehehe.  
I DUNNNOOOOOO... hehehe :)  
WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE A PRE-READER, AND WOULD YOU LIKE ME  
TO BE YOUR PRE-READER(oh please?)?  
aircompass@hotmail.com :)  



	5. author's note, please read! :

Hello Friends, this is starcompass. ( Well, I've got good news and bad news. Bad News is --- this story is most definitely stuck at a point where I could not find some way to continue. I did not like where it was going.  
  
Good News is --- I'm doing revisions, and there will be major changes in the plot, soooo.well.I'm starting from scratch again. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I just hated that there were potholes in the story, and I was stuck. I figured redoing it was the best way to go. But I assure you, I'm working working working on it ( Please continue to support me.  
  
Mail me at aircompass@hotmail.com. For those of you who have before, and I never answered --- let's just say I was in a weird time of my life. ( But, I will try to answer you when you do email me. ( And I like to hear what you guys think, and if you have any suggestions. (  
  
Thanks ( 


End file.
